


Seeing Blind

by eddieregretti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends With Benefits, Kind of fluffy, Kissing, Making Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Swearing, barely smutty, idk man just read and validate me pls, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieregretti/pseuds/eddieregretti
Summary: Richie’s favourite hobby is looking at Eddie, but Eddie makes him take his glasses off while they kiss.The only solution? Contacts.(get it? bc contacts come in solution hah)





	1. Can't Believe my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The losers are 17/18 years old (like high school seniors) here.
> 
> warnings: swearing, kissing/making out, mentions of sexual activity
> 
> Title from the song Seeing Blind by Niall Horan :)

Richie listened to his best friend’s slow, heavy breathing as he played with the brown baby hairs at the back of his neck. He had started to let his hair grow longer than Richie had ever seen it and he loved the way it startet the curl at the ends. Eddie’s head was tilted back against his headboard, mouth open slightly, and eyes shut. It was hard for Richie to think of anything he loved more than seeing him like this: relaxed, turned on, beautiful.

Eddie hummed when Richie continued kissing his jawline and pulling at the hem of his shirt before pulling back with a contempt smile on his lips, their faces a couple inches apart. Richie couldn’t help but stare into Eddie’s big brown eyes and poke his nose. _So fucking cute._

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eddie shuffled in his lying position and avoided his eyes.

No one ever thought there would come a moment in Richie Trashmouth Tozier’s life that he would be speechless, but just seeing the boy lying underneath him left him at a loss for words. He never thought in a million years that he would have the privilege of kissing him whenever they were alone. Whenever he looked over at him in the middle of a movie, blurting out the words _You wanna makeout?_. Yet here he was, on top of Eddie with swollen lips that couldn’t seem to form the right words to describe him.

“You’re just… Beautiful.” was all he could manage.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, but couldn’t hide the small blush that inevitably appeared on his freckled cheeks. “Friends don’t call their friends beautiful, Rich.” It seemed Richie had made him a little uncomfortable with the compliment as Eddie sat up and shifted his gaze to the other side of the room and _Shit, you ruined the moment, you fucktard._

Richie didn’t understand why he couldn’t just be honest and tell Eddie his actual opinion on the matter. That he felt God had given him more than he deserved by letting him even get a glance at something and flawless as Eddie. That he was probably doing a disservice to the world by not standing in front of crowds, pointing at Eddie and shouting _Look at this!_ so others could bask in the glory of the porcelain doll with anger issues as he did every day.

“But friends _do_ risk breaking limbs climbing into their friends’ bedroom windows to play tonsil hockey almost every night?” Richie scoffed with a smirk and Eddie gave him one of his Looks - like he was cringing but holding back a smile - and _oh_ , there was Eddie’s perfect laugh.

“Only really good friends.” was his answer, as if it was obvious that all best friends have frequent makeout sessions (Richie’s the only best friend he’s ever had, so it’s not like he had anything to compare it to) and it seemed he had forgotten his small discomfort from moments ago because he grabbed Richie’s face and pulled him in for a sweet and slow kiss before Richie could say anything in return. Of course, Richie wasn’t complaining.

They had been this way for months, with Richie climbing through Eddie’s window as gracefully as one can with twelve foot legs and clunky combat boots a few times a week after Mrs. K had fallen asleep watching whatever horrible soap opera she was neck deep in as the time. Yeah, the whole thing was a little inconvenient, but Richie loved it. He loved being close to Eddie and kissing him and holding him close after he fell asleep. He loved that it didn’t change anything in their friendship (even though he much rather be something more than a friend to Eddie). That they were still as close as ever and there was no tension. The rest of the Losers didn’t suspect a thing and sneaking around made it kind of hot.

So he kissed Eddie back, trying to pull him as close as he could while he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly. Eddie bit lightly at his bottom lip, making Richie hum like he saw his point and agreed with it. But just then, Eddie held his warm hands on Richie’s face and pulled away from his lips. The look of displeasure and annoyance on his face made Richie frown immediately because, sure, he held himself up high with a witty spirit and a confident attitude, but he was also insecure as fuck and if Eddie was about to say something insulting he may have had to cry when he was alone in the darkness of his room later.

Without saying a word, though, they held eye contact and Richie waited, holding his breath as Eddie slowly moved his fingers up to the sides of his thick framed glasses and gently pulled them down his nose carefully like he was playing operation and Richie would buzz like the game if he made a wrong move. Richie tried to catch his breath (after a light sigh of relief because he wasn’t going to take an insult like he thought) while the other boy folded the glasses up and reached over to place them on his bedside table.

Eddie sighed. “I always forget how nice your eyes are until you take your glasses off.” He smiled, making Richie’s stomach flip at the contempt look on his face. It was a fuzzy look of contempt because, well, Richie was blind as a bat, but he knew Eddie well enough to have a clear image past his cloudy vision. He was so focused on making Eddie’s face out that he nearly ignored his words, but once he processed them, he couldn’t help the giddy smile as his gaze flickered down to the buttons of Eddie’s polo. _Was that a compliment from Eddie Kaspbrak?_

“Well Eds, I’d like to pay the compliment back but you’re just a fucking blur to me now, so…” He pouted. His favorite thing in the world - besides Bad Religion and lasagna, of course - was admiring Eddie and it only seemed unfair that the ability to do so could disappear in one swift movement just because his glasses got in the way of Eddie trying to reach Richie’s uvula with his tongue. He hated his stupid _bad eyesight_ and his stupid _big glasses_ and stupid _beautiful Eddie_ for taking away the privilege of seeing him clearly.

“I’m tired of having this same conversation. As cute as your bug-eyed glasses are, they hurt my nose when you attack my face. So they have to go.” Eddie explained in a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together. Richie noticed how hot and sweaty Eddie’s was and then almost scoffed at his condescending tone. He loved that their body language could be so gentle and say ‘ _I just need to hold you and be close to you’_ while they argued something completely different. He pushed away the thought that that’s how people in a committed romantic relationship should act, how people _in love_ should act, before he could overthink and end up lingering on it for way too long.

“But what’s the fucking point if I can’t see you?” He countered quietly, less like a question and more like he was trying to prove a point. He didn’t know why he was arguing, he knew Eddie wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t the first time Eddie complained about the plastic frames jabbing him in the face and it wasn’t the first time Richie politely reminded him he couldn’t see without them. He decided to drop it for the moment. He knew when they found themselves in the same situation a couple days from now - Eddie uncomfortable because of the glasses and Richie blind without them - they would have the same fight again. _Like a married old couple_ came the thoughts again.

“Just imagine me.” Eddie kissed the side of his mouth before his lips brushed down to his jaw and teeth scraped at the side of his neck. Richie wouldn’t admit that this was his favorite part of their intimacy because it showed him that Eddie was actually interested in making him feel good, not just because he was bored. Richie tilted his head to the side with a shaky breath to give him more room.

“Trust me, Eddie Spaghetti, I am.” he said with a cheeky grin. He’d started talking now, might as well keep on going so he didn’t get too excited with the way Eddie was moving his hand up and down his side slowly and nipping at that spot right below his ear that he loved so much. It took a lot of trials and time for them to find the spot that made Richie shutter and moan a little, but now it was like Eddie could get him to murder so long as his lips made contact with that spot. He couldn’t let himself fall apart, so he distracted himself by blabbing. “Now that you’ve blinded me, I can just let my imagination roam free. No boundaries. I could see you on a rocket ship with a fucking ape, eating pasta. I don’t know why I would though. I can see you completely naked, or tied up to your bed just begging me with those big brown eyes. Ooh! Or on your knees… looking up at me… giving me a-”

Eddie stuck a hand in Richie’s already messy curls and pulled hard to shut him up. Obviously, it didn't work.

“Ow! What the-” Richie reacted quickly, but changed his tone back to the teasing way it had been before. He loved getting Eddie riled up (feisty, as he usually put it) but the one thing he loved more than that was getting Eddie riled up when he was already hot and bothered. He figured if they ever went further, like actual sex, Eddie might get a little rough, try to put him in his place or something. “Didn’t know you had a pain kink, Eds. Not gonna lie, I dig it.”

Eddie moved back, staring at him with another one of his Looks - an annoyed look - that made Richie proud of himself. “Can you shut up for once, Richie?” he sighed, hand still buried in the dark curls, but now subconsciously massaging his fingers through. Richie had a hard time not rolling his eyes back and pushing his head up further into the small hand.

“You know how to shut me up.” Richie shrugged and leaned in again, but Eddie pulled away to his dismay.

“It’s almost midnight and we have school tomorrow.” He reminded and Richie wasn’t going to beg him to keep going (even though he wanted to) so he got out of Eddie’s lap after one sloppy kiss on his cheek to seal the deal.

He stood up from the bed and almost reached for his glasses before pausing and looking down at his sneakers on the floor. He didn’t want to go home. His parents didn’t notice him leave earlier, but they sure as hell would notice him walking into the house at 12 am and he wasn’t ready to make up excuses. Usually he wouldn’t mind, but tonight in particular felt extra difficult. He was tired and Eddie’s duvet was so clean and fluffy, like a cloud, and Eddie was so warm.

“Can I stay tonight?” He said quietly, feeling a little self conscious because he really didn’t want to be a bother. They used to have sleepovers all the time when they were younger. When Richie’s parents cared a little more. He would have friends over and they’d make pizza, watch movies, stay up until sunrise eating chips and popcorn and talking about crushes. It wasn’t so magical anymore. Now it was just crashing at a friends house because it was convenient. He didn’t want to get in Eddie’s way.

Eddie stood up from his spot on the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out his perfectly folded pyjamas that Richie thought were super cute, as he tried to be subtle about watching him change. Eddie didn’t need to say anything in response as he climbed under the covers and patted the spot next to him.

Richie knew that meant well and made his anxiety around being a nuisance disappear for now. So, he took off his jeans and lay down next to his best friend, but not before stumbling a little out of lack of sight. Right away, Eddie turned away into a fetal position, his back to Richie who tried not to feel offended. Maybe he was just going to pretend he was alone so he could sleep better. So, Richie tried to ignore it and lay stiffly, staring up at the blurry ceiling until Eddie then turned his head after a moment. His face barely visible to Richie.

“Aren’t you gonna…?” he gestured vaguely. Richie couldn’t make out his expression between the lack of light in the room and the absence of his glasses, so he returned a raised eyebrow in confusion. It made him nervous because he didn’t know what he was expecting Richie to do right now. Eddie sighed like he didn’t want to say the words out loud, so he just grabbed Richie’s slender arm and wrapped it around his own torso, pulling him closer.

Then Richie got the message. They had rules (more like Eddie had rules) about what actions between them qualified as friendly and what was over the line. It varied a lot, depending on Eddie’s mood. That usually meant they only ever kissed. They never had sex, aside from the odd hand job and they certainly didn’t cuddle. To Richie’s surprise, Eddie considered cuddling on the platonic side of the line today, but he was glad it was, as he held him tightly and took in as much of the boy as he could.

“Goodnight, Eds. Sleep well.” he whispered and kissed Eddie’s hair.

“Night, Four-Eyes.” was the muffled response and Richie let out a breath like he was laughing because that was a new nickname. Something Bowers had probably called him in the past, but that he hadn’t heard much. He thought of a clever retort, but decided against it and instead waited until he heard Eddie’s breath even out and his body relax. He held back a giggle in his throat when Eddie began to snore lightly like a fucking symphony. Richie thought he would pay good money to go to a fancy theatre to hear those snores live (and can’t believe his luck that he gets a front row seat right here in Eddie’s bed) as he should be falling asleep too.


	2. Took me by Surprise

It was a sticky situation that the two had found themselves in. Richie and Eddie had been best friends for as long as they could remember but for the past few months they’d been secretly… more intimate than normal best friends. 

It started at the beginning of their senior year of high school when both boys found themselves upset about how lonely they were. It seemed everyone around them were in relationships, even their friends. They couldn’t walk down the hallways at school without bumping into a couple holding hands or seeing people kissing at their lockers. Even all their friends had some mushy crap going on. Ben and Bev were going on their second year as a proper couple, Mike and Stan got together in the summer, and even Bill was dating girl after girl, falling in love every week. Richie and Eddie both hadn’t even had their first kisses.

Eddie was the first one to open up about feeling lonely. It took a lot for him because he didn’t know how to put it. How does one confide in their best friend about feeling like a loser who wasn’t even  _ attracted  _ to girls. What was Richie expected to do about it even if he did tell him? The two friends had been watching a movie in Richie’s room that had completely been forgotten when Richie asked what was wrong and it was like a switch went off in Eddie’s mind as he listed off all the reasons why he felt alone and wanted  _ something  _ or  _ someone  _ special and  _ Is that so much to ask? Is there something so revolting about me? _ Richie had been really surprised because Eddie didn’t seem to care about romance or dating ever before (and  _ Of fucking course you’re not revolting, you’re a catch. People are probably just intimidated by you.) _ but he agreed and told Eddie he basically felt the same way. Eddie didn’t want to admit that, despite that sad look on his friends face and the insecurity behind his words, he was happy,  _ relieved,  _ to hear that he wasn’t the only one in the whole world.

“I haven’t even been…” Eddie started and trailed off with blush rising to his cheeks and over his nose. Richie rested his hand on his knee to reassure him. It was a friendly and comforting gesture, so Eddie started again. “I’ve never, um, kissed anyone.”

Silence.

Eddie looked back up at the movie, now completely lost and couldn't summarize the plot if you paid him. Maybe he went to far. Maybe Richie didn’t need to hear the details of the tragedy that was Eddie. However, Richie spoke, making Eddie’s eyes snap back towards him with shock.

“ _ Me neither _ .” It was hard for Richie to admit it. It was a little different for him than for Eddie because Eddie was kind of uncomfortable when it came to any physical contact as it was, so it wasn’t completely unbelievable if he didn’t want someone else’s spit in his mouth, but Richie wasn’t like that. He made sexual jokes with his friends all the time and he felt like a complete loser for having literally no real romantic experience. He was 18 years old for Christ sake, and he had  _ never _ been kissed.  _ How pathetic. _

Richie had spent the rest of that night wondering what it would feel like to kiss someone. He hadn’t thought much of it before, but Eddie got it in his head and it was eating away. He glanced over at Eddie and subtly watched his face, lit up by the glow of the TV.  _ Fuck,  _ Richie felt like he could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but knew that was just him. Eddie had moved on already. They talked, and now he was back to the movie, figuring out what he missed while Richie was on another fucking planet, mind racing. His eyes flickered down to Eddie’s slightly open mouth and he could feel his heart beat faster when he watched Eddie bite his lip in concentration, eyes on an intense scene in the movie, but fuck if he knew what was going on in the film. He only cared about Eddie, about what he said. It seemed perfect to him, that they were  _ both _ lonely. That they were alone  _ together. _ So when the movie’s credits started to roll and Eddie stood up to leave, Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him down quickly. Eddie gave him a questioning look but didn’t pull away when Richie got right up in his face.

_ What now? _

“Eddie, could you, just- Can I try something?” he whispered, his voice cracking from how nervous he was. He was really about to do this thing that could effectively ruin their friendship. However, Eddie nodded while his eyes drifted down to Richie’s lips as his tongue stuck out to wet them. It was like he suddenly had the same idea Richie had been sitting on for the past twenty minutes. And, slowly but surely, Richie moved in closer and closer, giving his friend ample time to pull away and start yelling at him, but he didn’t. When their lips finally met it felt like they should have started kissing years ago.  _ Why hadn’t they done this before? _

It was a little bit messy and uncomfortable, especially when Richie unconsciously stuck his tongue in Eddie’s mouth. It made both of them cringe a little, but they didn’t stop until Eddie started laughing and needed to pull away. Richie frowned while he adjusted his  _ stupid glasses _ that had fallen slightly, wondering if he was really laughably bad at kissing. Suddenly he was very aware of himself and his vulnerability and he was about to crack a dumb joke when Eddie beat him to speaking.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing.” Eddie was breathless with a huge grin on his face. “I’m so sorry, It’s not- I’m just… Wow.”

Richie was too shocked to say anything while Eddie was a stuttering mess, face hidden in his sweaty hands. “C-could we, uh, try that again?”

It was Richie’s turn to laugh and he didn’t answer before moving closer to Eddie so they were both more comfortable. He put one hand on Eddie’s hip and the other around his neck, pulling him in and connecting their lips. Eddie smiled into the kiss and all Richie’s nerves went away at the feeling of

his best friend’s hands in his hair and chapped lips against his own. Eddie surprised him by licking Richie’s bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and felt Eddie tense up when their tongues met. It was obvious that Eddie was probably thinking about all the germs they were sharing and how many diseases or viruses they could be spreading to each other. Common cold, Flu, probably Herpes.

“Just relax, Eds.” Richie mumbled against his lips, which seemed to set off something inside of Eddie. He pulled away for only a second as he crawled into Richie’s lap, one leg on either side of him and tugged on his curls as he attacked Richie’s mouth once again. Richie let out a muffled gasp in surprise, but quickly adjusted to the urgency.

He wanted to get closer, if that was even possible. He pushed their bodies closer together and felt his  _ stupid glasses _ in the way. Eddie’s nose kept hitting the frames and pushing them up on his face. Eventually, Eddie seemed to get frustrated and pushed the huge glasses up until they were sitting on top of Richie’s head without breaking the kiss. It was a lot easier without the things in the way, but Richie hated the way he looked without them. They were a part of his whole… vibe and he felt stupid without them.

Not to mention, he could barely see.

Richie couldn’t believe it. He was kissing his best friend since kindergarten and it didn’t feel wrong at all. In fact, it felt really good. It felt like all his anxiety around being a lonely loser just washed away. It felt like they should have been doing this for years.

Eventually, they were both lost for breath and pulling away, a string of saliva between their lips.

“Ew.” Eddie said, looking at the saliva while Richie let out a breathless “Wow.”

They didn’t move from the position for a few minutes as they both sat in shock and eventually Eddie’s hands fell from where they had made a bird’s nest of Richie’s already messy hair, still pushed back by his glasses.

“You look really nice without your glasses on, you know.” He said it less like a compliment and more like an observation and then Richie felt himself blush. He was actually  _ blushing _ at Eddie’s words. He always hated the way he looked without the huge lenses to hide behind, but if Eddie said he looked nice, he was happy enough.

He hoped Eddie didn’t notice his flustered state, because it was unlike him to be quiet and vulnerable, but the smaller boy didn’t seem to mind as they just sat there with shy smiles. Eddie didn’t remove his gaze from Richie’s eyes once and vice versa, but it was a little hard, given Eddie was more of a blur and less of an actual human.

“I should probably go…” He whispered, causing Richie to frown slightly and squeeze his hip before letting go and they returned to their original states: Eddie uncomfortably awkward and Richie just being an annoying idiot.  “Um. Thank you. For that. And we should do it again sometime.”

“If I’m not too busy with your mom, of course.” Richie added just to see Eddie annoyed. He hit his arm playfully and stood up to put his shoes on. Richie followed him out of his house, carefully checking his parents weren’t lurking around and they went out onto his porch. He wanted to ask Eddie what that meant for them. Were they still friends or would they become something more? Richie thought about it, and realised he wouldn’t mind either way, as long as they were together. And if he could keep kissing Eddie that would be a bonus, of course.

“Eds?” His voice was shaky. He didn’t know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. Eddie paused and turned around to stare back at him with a look of contempt. “What does this mean? Are we still friends, or…?” He drifted off and Eddie shrugged, thinking for a second.

“If we can be friends and still do,” he paused to clear his throat “ _ that _ , then I’m happy.”

Richie smiled “Of course, Spaghetti Man.”

To his surprise, Eddie didn’t correct him on the nickname and instead hesitated for a second before walking to Richie and giving him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. It was a little awkward and he made a weird noise as he did it, but it had Richie melting in adoration.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Eds.” He said and watched him walk down the street until he couldn’t see him anymore.

When he went back up to his room, he fell onto his bed with a huge sigh and the biggest possible shit eating grin on his lips. The same lips that had been grazed by Eddie’s beautiful ones just a few minutes before.

Richie wondered how he got so damn lucky.


End file.
